love that can not be
by Kat35
Summary: A wakka x Lulu fanfiction with a little bit of Yuna x Tidus
1. Default Chapter

"Love that can not be"

A light summers breeze went through the air as Lulu sat watching Yuna at the dock. Her whistles perching the air, but to no avail her loved one did not come running. She tried again and again, but nothing had happened. Lulu didn't want to see any more of this so she walked over to Yuna telling her that the people were ready for her speech. The two walked together back to the Luca stadium were almost all of Spira had been waiting for her.

The giant blits ball stadium was one of the largest things Yuna had seen oh her journeys, but Tidus and Jecht had told her stories about Zanarend and how the buildings went for miles and you would never be in the dark in the city. She had missed her love and she new that he was never going to be back. He was only a dream, a dream of the Fayth, that was all he was. She wished that he would come back, that she would just wake up from a bad dream and see him standing there with his hands open to her embrace.

Yuna was standing infont of the many people of spira, she had addressed her speech and all of the people began in a roar of clapping, cheering, and screaming. Four gardianus stood behind her two were missing and would never come back. Auron her father's guardian and also was hers had finally left that world with no regrets. The other Tidus her guardian, her friend, and her lover had vanished before her eye's. He had faded into nothing, right infont of her.

It was hard for her to hold back her tears infont of the large crowd, but they still came. So she turned her head before anyone could see this. Wakka had caught a glism of her tears, but didn't want to trouble her more so he walked over and set a conforting hand on her shoulder. The two of them left the stadium with the others following.

The young Albehd had also seen her cousins tears and wanted to help so she bounced along to her dear cousins side. "Hey doesn't this mean we'll have a calm that'll last for ever?" Yuna looks up to Rikku's smiling face. Waka takes his hand off and then drops it to his side. "Hey your right and now every one can live in peace till they die." Wakka smiles at Yuna. Yuna wipes her tears away on her sleeves and try's to put on one of her fake smiles.

"You are right about this, but it will take us some time to rebuild the cities and towns that Sin had demolished." Yuna frowns. "But I'm sure it will be grand when all is rebuilt." Rikku looks into Yuna's eye and then jumps. "Hey maybe they can rebuild Zanarkend along with the towns and cities."

Wakka stops in midstep and goes over what the young albehd girl had said. "The grand city of Zanarkend rebuilt, that would be a site to see ya?"

Lulu looks over wakka and wonder what the city would realy look like when or if it's rebuilt. Yuna and the group walks on to a dock were a ship that had been waiting for them. A large group of people had been waiting for then to enter the boat. Kimahari passed through the crowd making a path for the group to get on board. Yuna said some farewells to the crowd. Wakka shook some hands, but Lulu kept on walking to the boat taking no regard to the cheering fans. The boat would take them back to besaid were they would begin their normal lives again in their home.

~ 

The island of besaide was still they way the group had left it. They came back the same way they left, but the lost a member and gained another. Rikku bounced all over the island meeting everyone and every thing. By two days Rikku had almost made friends with almost everyone on the island. Rikku was now well known through out the island. She had gotten on of the old huts that a man had left when he moved to Luca.

Rikku was happy here on this island , all the people were happy and didn't criticize her just because she was albehd. That had made her happy. Yuna watched Rikku and was dragged along with her when she was doing all of this. The people of the island had already known that she was already half albehd. 

A few months passed and Lulu had grown on to the felling of staying in one place again, she had always liked Besaid, it was her home for the years after her family were killed by sin. She had met Waka and his brother Chappu and they all had become friends as kids and they grew up together. When Yuna came to the island with Kimahari they were glad to have her there. She became almost like their little sister. Wakka had joined the Besaide Orocs and Chappu had joined the Crusaiders, but in the time Lulu spent with them when she was younger she had grown to love one of them, but she didn't want to tell them, because that meant hurting the other, but when Chappu died that changed and she was no longer to tell them her love. 

Lulu was now doomed to never tell her love that she loved him. Her hart almost tore in half when she thought of him. She had all this bottled up in her and she a lid on it that no one could brake. She was almost unreachable. Lulu wasn't even able to un tighten this lid that held all her emotions. It was like a door with no key and there was no one with a key to un lock it.

Yuna had shut herself in her room at night crying on her pillow. Wakka would sit on a bench out side of her hut and wait till he wouldn't hear ant more sniffles or sounds of movements then he would go back to his hut and sleep. Lulu would sit outside her hut on acation to see if wakka didn't fall asleep while waiting for her to fall asleep.

Yuna every night would dream of Tidus would be back in front of her, she would run up to him, but before she could reach him he would disappear. Then she would wake up to the day. She would long to feel Tidus' touch, but she new he was only a dream of the fayth. 'But.' She thought if the fayth's dreams could become real then why couldn't her dreams become real? Yuna would keep on dreaming that Tidus was alive and still by her side. Tidus would come to her and sweep her off her feet and hold her till she couldn't barley breath. She would have the same dream over and over every night.

One day as yuna woke up and she walked down to the water were she would whistle at least once or twice a day. The water lapped on the shore making small white water to splash over Yuna's skirt. Yuna stood there whistling, but there was no sign. The water remained flat and endless. 

Wakka walked down to the waters edge on the other side of the beach. He sat down Indian style an look on to the endless waves and the clear water rolling in and out on the shore. he closed his eye's and thought to himself 'Would this last forever or would a new foe to this world appear?' wakka stopped thinking about that and looked at Yuna on the other side, then he looked up to see Lulu standing above he on one of the cliffs above the beach watching over her like a guardian angle. It was like she still need to be her guardian some how. Wakka looked at Lulu's beauty, she was stunning in the morning light. 

Wakka had fallen in love with Lulu right before Tidus had come to this world and Tidus actually helped him in many ways more then one. Tidus was almost encouraging him some how, when he wasn't ever there. 'Lu I wish you felt the same as I do.' Wakka looks on at Lulu not seeming to notice that he was being engulfed by incoming waves, until Lulu turned to notice wakka. She looked at him and then points to the waves splashing on him. wakka looks over to notice he had been soaked by the water and he gets up and shakes off.

Lulu walks off to her hut leaves Wakka and Yuna. Wakka walks over to Yuna and stares at the water with her. " What's up Yuna?" Waka looks down at Yuna. Yuna doesn't look at wakka's face and just stairs on. wakka looks at her soulful expression on her face. " It all right Yuna we're all here for you." He places a hand on her shoulder. Yuna looks up tears in her eyes. She then begins to sob all over Wakka. He holds her hand letting her fall to the ground. He grips her shoulders holding her up. "Yuna it's okay...... You can tell me cant you?" Wakka smiles.

Yuna looks up at wakka's face her eyes all red and puffy. "He disappeared infront of me, right infront of me." Yuna's voice filled with tears. Wakka looks at her with his bright eyes. "Hey, hey Yuna don't get so down, I known you love him and I know he loves you, but that doesn't mean there's a chance that he can come back all right?" Wakka lifts her head and wipes her tears. " Now be good girl and smile for me." Yuna looks up to him, He's was almost like a big brother, not her was her big brother. She gives him a small smile. "Ok that's what I wanted." Wakka helps Yuna to her feet an they head back to the village.

A large bonfire was held for that day was the day that yuna set off on her pillmagede one year ago. Waka had decided to rejoin the Besaide Orocs and bring the cup back to the island. All of the blitsers had been suprized when he rejoined as the coach again. So the bonfire was for two things that night. Yuna sat by the fire with Lulu. She looked straight into the fire wanting her Tidus to be holding her right that moment, but he wasn't there.

Lulu looked over at Yuna staring into the fire and then back at her own hands. She had been around Yuna most of her life and Yuna told her everything a bout how she was and what she was felling. Lulu got up and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Want to get away from the crowd?" Yuna looked up and nodded. Yuna stood up and followed her into the wood were they couldn't hear the noise of the party any more. Yuna sat down on a rock by a small cliff. Lulu sat along with her. "yuna are you realy okay?" Lulu asks with a serious face.

Yuna looks down at her dress and then to her hands. " It's just that I miss him so much." Yuna's voice was beginning to swell with tears. Lulu looks straight at her eyes. "Yuna stop that. If you just cry all the time your eyes will just swell up and they'll be itchy all the time." Yuna wipes her eyes and looks at Lulu, traces of tears still in her eyes. "I cant help it." Yuna shifts in her place.

"Yuna your strong you can fight the tears, just think of something that would make you hap..." Lulu stops knowing that would make her think of Tidus. "Lulu I wish I was more like you, you can over come your emotions in a snap. While I can't even hold one emotion in." Yuna was now crying. Lulu holds Yuna. "yuna trust me you don't want to be like me." Lulu looks at Yuna's brown hair. She goes through it with her hand lightly stroking it. "But why?" Yuna still looks at the ground.

"Yuna if you were like me you wouldn't like it at all, you can never fell happy with what you are. And you could never tell the one you love that you love him." Lulu puts her hand to her mouth. She didn't now that she had said that out loud. Yuna gets up from were she was on Lulu's lap. "Lulu......." Yuna had never heard her talk about the person she loved never. Lulu looked away from Yuna and didn't say a thing. "Is it Chappu? You could never tell him...." Lulu had still said nothing. Then she burst into tears. It seemed that some one had just broken the glass that held all her emotions in and she was now the one weeping.

Yuna held Lulu. "Its okay Lulu I'm here. Was it because of Chappu?" Lulu didn't say a thing she couldn't even talk, because of all the emotions that she finally let out. Then she finally could talk she told her her story of how she fell in love with Wakka, but Chappu had died before she could tell him. 

Wakka had seen the two girls head off to the woods during the party and left without saying a thing. Wakka was a little worried so he told Rikku that he was going to see what they were doing. Wakka walked down the path looking for the two. He came to a a turn and he heard the sound of crying. Wakka stoped waiting to hear who it was. The only word he could hear were from Lulu, but her voice was filled with pain and it sounded like she was the one crying. "I never told chappu that I loved him." wakka had known that they were all good friends and he knew that Chappu had a small crush on her, but he didn't know that she loved him. Wakka went back to the village sadness grew in his hart. He would never be able to love her any more because she had loved Chappu. 

Wakka went to hi hut and shut the door. For some reason hi hut had no windows so no light could come into the small room. Wakka sat on his bed and thought. He wouldn't be able to love he because she had loved Chappu first and he would be betraying his brother if he loved her anymore. Wakka's love for Lulu left him that night for he had tucked it away in a corner in his hart that he wouldn't find.

~

"I do love him, but His brother would hate me for what I did with out telling him." Lulu wept on in Yuna's lap. "Its more likely that I would want to be more like you Yuna." Lulu could now share all her feelings with some one instead of just holding them inside. Yuna had thought for all the years she had known Lulu that she loved Chappu, but then she realized, because every time she was around Wakka it felt like she was a little bit happy.

"Oh Lulu...... You should tell him." Yuna smiles feeling like she could help her smile how. Lulu looks up her eyes still filled with tears. " But Chappu...." Lulu was cut off in mid sentence. "Chappu would forgive you." Yuna took her hand and wiped some of the tears away. "He'll love you for what you are Lulu." Yuna felt partially grown up then. Through her life people acted for her not letting her fix her problems,but this time she wanted to fix somebody else problem. Lulu stood up her eyes all red and puffy. "It looks like the fire is dying down. We better go back." Yuna took Lulu's hand they both went back to the village. 

When they got back Rikku and Kimarhi and a few others were the only ones out side. Lulu went off to her hut so that no one would see that she was crying before. Rikku ran up to Yuna with not a smile, but a conserd look on her face. "wakka went to look for you guys, but he came back with none of you and a sad face. He went straight to his hut and shut the door and locked it." Rikku was worried about her friend. "What happened?" Yuna suddenly turned in shock. " Oh no." Yuna raced to Wakka's hut. He must have come over and accidentally heard us talking about Chappu.

Yuna knocked on Wakka's door, but there was no one to open the door. "Wakka it's me Yuna." No one answered, but the sound of some one moving around was heard. The door opened. Yuna looked up at wakka . He had a smile on his face, but it was a smile you could easily see through. "Wakka I need to talk to you." Yuna could see that he had been in there for awhile. Wakka's smile faded and he stepped out of the hut. Yuna walked down to the water with Wakka following her. "Wakka tell me what you heard." Yuna had just went to the point.

Wakka paused, knowing that she knew he had heard them. "I......" Wakka couldn't say anything. Yuna looked out into the water. " Wakka I know you vary well and I also Know Lulu vary well also." wakka didn't understand what she was getting too. " But Chappu has made you both a bit diffrent. You are both hiding what you realy are, and I want you both to be the way you want to be not hiding your emotions" Wakka was surprized at Yuna, She had become more mature of the year and she like an adult, than a child.

"Wakka do you love her?" Yuna's voice was sharp, but still calm. Wakka was silent for a moment, then he remembered what Lulu had said about Chappu. "She doesn't love me tho." A look of sadness went across his face. Yuna looked up at him. "No.......She." Yuna wanted Lulu to tell him that she loved him. "Wakka if you do love her tell her, Chappu will forgive you, I know it."

~

Wakka had no idea how to tell her, but he new she loved Chappu, but he couldn't stop loving her so he decided to tell her anyway. He could never throw away hi love for Lulu and he wasn't going to give up on it either. Wakka loved her and no matter what happened he would still love her.


	2. hope lasting

Notes: Uh there might be some misspellings in this story R&R wlcome. 

"Hope is lasting"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Lulu was up bright and early as usual and was taking a small walk out on the cliffs. She went pass the water fall and stood on a lage rock that stuck out of the side of the wall. The rock looked like it had been there for some time. The sound of water falling was so soft to her. She loved the sound of the water falling it was so quiet and peaceful. She wanted to stay there listening to it all day , but she couldn't because people would come looking for her and the scene would be ruined.

Rikku woke up a little bit after Lulu and saw her go off to the woods again, probably to think about things. Rikku had admired her for some time, but she began to feel a little different, like she was beginning to change. Rikku was glad that she was changing from some one who was cold as ice could become some on like her. Rikku was vary happy that she met all of these people and lived here on this island. This island was now her home and she never wanted to leave.

Kimaharhi had been thinking about going back to mount Gazet to find some remaining Ronzo's and try to rebuild their culture again. Kimaharhi was a little sad to see their faces when he left so he left a small letter for Yuna at her door to her hut. Kimahari's horn was also beginning to grow back, but not many people relised what was happening. Kimaharhi left that day with only the hope to come back and see every ones faces again.

Yuna found the letter outside her door when she woke it had been done in ink and had a small wax imprint to hold it shut. The letter read that Kimaharhi didn't want to cause any trouble so he decided to go back to mount Gazet with out a big crowd and that he would return one day. Yuna felt sad to hear that one of her dearest friends had left her, but she still felt a little happy for him to rebuild his race and repopulate mount Gazet. Yuna took the letter and went to Waka's hut and told him what was on the letter. Wakka was some what surprised that he would leave with out telling anyone, just leaving a note.

Rikku had seen Kimarhi pack up his stuff and she begged him to stay, but he still denied. Kimaharhi must rebuild race, no turning back. Rikku followed him to the dock and told him farewell trying to cling to his leg to keep him from leaving, but he was to strong and he pushed her off. The only thing Kimaharhi told Rikku before he left was that to take care of Yuna.

Rikku came back from the dock and saw Wakka an Yuna standing in the center of town. Rikku ran up to Yuna and hugged her. "I couldn't stop him." Rikku squeezed her cousin tight. "All he told me was to take care of you." A small tear went down Rikkus cheek. Yuna smiled." Its all right he had wrote me a letter and also when I was a child he said that he would go back to mount Gazet some time. 

Lulu walked back to the village to see Rikku hugging Yuna. Wakka watched Lulu was she walked over to the two. "What happened?" Rikku looked up at Lulu. "Kimaharhi left." Rikku took her hands off of Yuna and put them at her sides. "He went back to mount Gazet." Lulu looked at Yuna and then at Rikku. "It wasn't going to last you know." Lulu smiles and looks over at Yuna.

A Month passes and a letter came to Yuna from the new maister of the Gwado's He told her that they were sorry for the troubles they had when Seymore was their maister. And that they were welcome back to Qwado salom any time they wanted.

~

Wakka was training with the orocs one day on the shore of the village. Datto had been passing the ball back and forth with Wakka. When lulu came to watch the group play. Wakka noticed her there and didn't remember what he was doing and was struck by the blits ball. Lulu looked over to see Wakka get hit by the ball. She laughed lightly putting her hand to her mouth. Rikku came over to the group wanting to play and learn a bit more about the sport. She had learned a bit by watching the abehd team.

Rikku took the ball and throw it up in the air and kicked over to one of the Orocs. The man didn't relies how strong she was and he got hi in the stomic. The man passed back the ball while holding his stomic. Rikku laughed at the man and went back to the others. She was enjoying this greatly. Lulu could see that Wakka didn't hate the Albehds any more for how he acted when they were mentioned when talking. He even acted like Rikku was apart of his family. Lulu loved his kind hart. That was one of the many things she couldn't resist to love.

Wakka was having a good time being back with the Blits team he had his smile that was only there when he was truly happy. Wakka Was haply with his life and how it was, He didn't want to change it at all, but there was one thing that he wanted to do. It was to tell Her that He loved her, but he could never find the right time. The only times he could see he was he she was with Yuna or Rikku, She would always disappear when he wanted to talk to her. It was like she was avoiding her.

Wakka came back from practice one night seeing that the sun was setting he packed up the Blits gear and headed back to the small hut were they stoded the gear. He put them away and went back to his hut, but when he got to his door he noticed that Lulu had fallen asleep on the bench near the cliff were she was watching them practice. wakka walked over an picked her up. She was not as heavy as he thought. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Wakka pushed some hair out of her eyes and brought her back to her hut. He placed her in her bed, he put the covers over her and looked at her. "You are beautiful Lu." Wakka said in a voice faint of a whisper. The he leaned over and kissed her forehead. A bit of his stubble from his chin wiped across Lulus cheek, making her shift in her blankets. Wakka left her hut and went back to his.

Yuna was watching them the whole time from a secret spot. She was glad Lulu fell in love with one of the greatest men she ever knew. A for Wakka being so kind to her in return. They were like one of the best things that happened to Yuna, but it was sad they couldn't tell each other how they felt about each other. Yuna wanted them to be together so bad. That she didn't think about Tidus for those few moments.

The next day Lulu woke up in her worm bed she had a dream that Wakka was all hers and no one else's. Then releases that she was in her bed. Who had put her there. All she could remember was that she felt a little scrape on her cheek, like some one with stubble has brushed against her. Wakka had brought her there. 'Maybe he dose feel the same way.' Lulu thought as she got up for her early walk.

The sun was out and the air was worm. It was always worm in Besaide for some reason, it must be that the water around the island reflected the sun so much that it made the air stay worm all year. Lulu walks down by the cliff over the beach, then she spots Wakka down on the beach sitting on the ground just admiring the waves. It looked so peaceful, Lulu wanted to walk up to wakka right the and tell him that she loved him, but she didn't have enough courage to tell him.

Lulu walked on, Wakka looked up to see Lulu up on the cliff. He got up and raced to her." Hey Lu want to come sit with me?" Wakka wanted just to be near her. Lulu turned around to see Wakka calling her. There was no harm in haveing two friends sit together. Lulu walked down to the beach to were Wakka sat. Wakka looked up at her and pated the sand next to him, inviteing her to sit. "My dress.'' Lulu was just making excuses. "Who cares ya." Wakka grabs her hand and sits her next to him.

Lulu sat down on her knees not wanting to ruin her dress entirely. "Isn't is wonderful ya?" Wakka looks at the riseing sun. Lulu looks over at it. "It's beautyful." Lulu just staires at the sun riseing above the water. the light glisemed on the water reflecting the suns rays. Wakka wasn't looking at the water he was looking at Lulu the hole time. The rays that reflected off the water hit her skin making her shine. Her pale skin lookes like it felt like silk.Wakka was in awh. When Lulu reliesed that he was looking at her she felt like he did realy like her, but that was just a dream she thought to herself.

Wakka couldn't help it he couln't even take his eyes off her she was the one he loved, but he knew she love Chappu. He was jelious of his brother, why did he die. Wakka wasn't one of those people who cryed, for he thought that he had to be tuff, like sir Auron, but he still was sad that he would never have her.

Lulu was happy, but sad he was Chappu's brother why did he have to be Chappu's brother. A small tear slid down her cheek. Wakka saw that she was crying, he never saw her cry. "Lu....." Wakka took his hand and put it to her face and brushed her tears away with is thumb. His hand felt so strong on her face, she wanted him to keep it there. Wakka took Lulu's other hand, It felt even more soft than it looked. "Lu are you all right?" Wakka's voice was solid, he cared for her and he never wanted to see her cry.

Lulu was in heaven, Her love was holding her, but she couldn't stop crying. Wakka took Lulu and rested her head against his cheast. "Lulu....... I want to..." Wakka knew this was the right time for this. "Lulu I know you like Chappu, but i love you and I wan't to be with you for ever." Wakka held Lulu more closer to his body. Lulu wiped her tears and then pulled back away from him. "Wakka you think I......" She could barly speak she was so happy. "Wakka it wasn't Chappu that I was talking about, it.........it was you." Lulu smiled tears still in her eyes.

Wakka almost died when he heard this. "Lu...." Wakka held her hands and brought her in more closer to him. Lu lu leaned in closer. "I love you, you big goof." Lulu kissed Wakka's astounded face, but then Wakka returned her kiss with a more passionet Kiss. Her lips felt so good on his that he never wanted her to let go. Waka's toung brushed up against Lulu's lips and she opened her mouth. They kept on kissing not knowing that Yuna had walked up searching for Lulu to see them. She was so happy for them she could almost burst.


End file.
